Separatist Council
The Separatist Council is the Council of the Separatist political leaders. The Separatist Council is like the Separatist Senate under direct rule of the Political Leader and Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems History With Count Dooku's political ambition to create a separate galactic body opposite the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, many of the galaxy's largest financial and political benefactors decided to join Dooku's movement under the lure of free trade zones. These included Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation; Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance; Tikkes of the Quarren Isolation League; Wat Tambor, the foreman of the Techno Union; Poggle the Lesser of Geonosian Industries; and Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild. These individuals and several others were summoned to the planet Geonosis, where they would formally join the Separatist Movement and organize an army to destroy the Republic. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on Geonosis before being captured and imprisoned, though he discovered Dooku's plot before being apprehended. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala promptly proceeded to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Kenobi, though were also apprehended by bounty hunter Jango Fett shortly after their arrival. The Council attended the trial of Amidala and Skywalker shortly before the duo and Master Kenobi were sentenced to death in the Petranaki arena. The Jedi and the Senator managed to survive, however, and were reinforced by approximately 200 Jedi and a large number of clone troopers. This battle started the Clone Wars, sealing the fate of the newly formed Separatist Council and ensuring that their loyalties lay with Dooku. The War, Belderone and Utapau Throughout the course of the war, the members of the Council were held on a very loose leash; they were free to do as they pleased—though their numerous plots and escapades proved to be more of a hindrance than a help, at least in Dooku's mind. Nute Gunray continued to attempt to assassinate Padmé Amidala, though unsuccessfully, and attempted to hold his citadel on Cato Neimoidia. Wat Tambor and Passel Argente spied on each other, while San Hill and Shu Mai attempted to hold Muunilinst and Felucia, respectively. Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria, however, now a Councilor, abused her position on the Council to make slave trade easier and far more profitable for her organization. She invited fellow Council members Wat Tambor and Shu Mai to a live auction on her homeland and territory, Zygerria, eventually enslaving Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Bounties were also placed on the Separatist Council member's heads by various high-ranking officials within the Galactic Senate, none of which proved any fruit. In the final stages of the Clone Wars, the Council was to hide in the Outer Rim on General Grievous's orders, due to Republic victories at Separatist strongholds in major CIS systems, such as the Battle of Felucia, where Shu Mai attempted to poison the planet's water supply and barely escaped with her life. Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray traveled to Cato Neimoidia before it fell to purge his citadel of any remaining treasures he "could not live without," before Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon took the system. In his haste to evacuate, Gunray accidentally left his Mechno-chair behind—which held vital Separatist information and holo-transmissions regarding the Council's whereabouts. Gunray and his assistant Rune Haako arrived at Grievous's ship, Invisible Hand, to find that Grievous had already uncovered the Neimoidian's fumble. A quick change of plans was made, and the Council was moved to the planet Utapau. Before Grievous's death, Darth Sidious ordered Grievous to send the Council from Utapau to Mustafar, supposedly to keep them safe from the Republic, as troops led by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were soon to storm the sinkhole planet. However, the Council was doomed to die on Mustafar. Grievous briefed the Council on their travel arrangements shortly after Kenobi arrived; Kenobi was, however, able to eavesdrop on Grievous and the Council, though he let the Council members' retreat before challenging Grievous. Clone Commander Cody soon arrived, bringing Republic clone troopers with him, and engaged the battle droid forces. In the midst of the skirmish, Grievous was gone MIA. Reorganization of the CIS After the Reorganization of the CIS was the Separatist Council restored. They served under direct command of Septimus and Grievous. The Changes After Grievous took command, installed he the Political Leader and the Separatist Senate. Darth Malak assumed direct control over the Senate and Council after he earned the title Political Leader. The Council still held most of there power and where still the main political system of the CIS. Composition The Council was composed of representatives of Separatist-allied worlds and quasi-government entities. It was chaired by a Head of State.[1] The members of the Council were as follows: Nute Gunray - Head Wat Tambor - Minister of War San Hill - Minister of Finacial Shu Mai - Minister of Culture Poggle the Lesser - Minister of Industry Passel Argente - Minister of Trade Po Nudo - Minster of Propaganda Tikkes - Minister of Foreign Affairs Rogwa Wodrata - Minister of Inside affairs Miraj Scintel - Minister of Law Aides Rune Haako (Nute Gunray) Rute Gunnay (Nute Gunray and Rune Haako) Cat Miin (Shu Mai) Denaria Kee (Passel Argente) Atai (Miraj Scintel) Sun Fac (Poggle the Lesser) Gizor Dellso (Poggle the Lesser) Republic Senators who joined the cause Tyreca Bremack—Senator of Agamar and the Lahara sector Dodra F'ass—Senator of Clak'dor VII and Mayagil sector Corlissi Ludar— Senator of Sluis Van and Sluis sector Esu Rotsino— Senator of Abrion Major and Abrion sector Daggibus Scoritoles— Senator of Yag'Dhul and the Givin Domain Vien'sai'Malloc—Senator of Devaron Lott Dod—Senator of Cato Neimoidia Rush Clovis—Senator of Scipio Category:Separatist Organizations